


Callie and Marissa

by captainamergirl



Series: When I Saw You [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Callie's in love, F/F, Femslash, Marissa looks like Mandy Moore (lucky girl)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Callie has a new woman in her life...





	Callie and Marissa

**Author's Note:**

> Marissa is "played" by Mandy Moore.

**Mommy Dearest**  
  
It was a Saturday. The first Saturday Callie and Marissa had had off at the same time since as long as Callie could remember. It was a day meant for lazing about, drinking a little wine, watching an old movie on the tube ... Which was exactly what they were doing. Marissa’s head was in Callie’s lap, her chestnut locks fanned out across Callie’s shapely thighs. Marissa was lightly clutching Callie’s fingers in hers as they watched Cary Grant romancing Deborah Karr in “An Affair to Remember’.  
  
“Deborah’s so pretty,” Marissa said idly.  
  
“Cary’s not half so bad either,” Callie quipped.  
  
Marissa smirked up at her wife. “I sometimes forget that you like men too.”  
  
“I like men, but I _love_ women,” Callie said with a saucy smile of her own.  
  
Marissa reached up to thread her fingers in Callie’s long, silky black tresses. “Any women in particular?”  
  
“Michelle Pfeiffer … I mean, come on -- who doesn’t love her?” Callie asked and Marissa chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. “And this certain petite little brunette who happens to be a brilliant, kick-ass chief resident and all-around sexpot.”  
  
“Mmm, she sounds great. When can I meet her?” Marissa murmured, arching up on Callie’s lap to give her a luscious kiss. She traced the curve of Callie’s cheek with her fingers as their tongues moved against each other’s. The movie was forgotten and the bowl of popcorn grew cold as they began to grind their bodies against each other. Callie started to reach for the drawstring on Marissa’s pajama bottoms when the phone started ringing.  
  
“Urghhh, don’t get it,” Callie said. She was already panting at the possibility of seeing her wife naked, of feeling her hands all over her body. She was never going to stop being in love _or_ in lust with Marissa.  
  
“It could be Sofe. Maybe she’s ready to be picked up from the party.”  
  
“I doubt it. It’s Sofia’s first boy-girl birthday party; she won’t want to check out early. Not when Gabe whats-his-name is in attendance.”  
  
“Gabe McBain... But let’s just be sure.”  
  
“You are a good stepmommy,” Callie said. She released her grip on Marissa as Marissa jumped up to grab for the phone. She watched Marissa’s smile immediately fade after she had said "hello" and presumably the other person had replied. Looking at Marissa’s expression, it wasn’t hard to guess who was calling. Only one person in the world could make Marissa look that upset.  
 _  
Marissa’s mom was calling._  
  
Ms. Anna Hall. Ms. Stone-cold bitch.  
  
She immediately climbed to her feet and walked to Marissa, stage-whispering, “What does the old hag want?”  
  
Marissa glanced at her wife and shook her head. “Mom, what do you want? Why are you even calling at all -- just to remind me my lifestyle ‘choice’ is wrong and to make me feel like crap?”  
  
Callie wrapped her arms around Marissa’s tiny waist. “Hang up on her.”  
  
Marissa sighed. “Yes that’s Callie… She’s my wife, Mom, and she knows how you treat me so she can say anything about you that she wants to. Unlike you, I let people be who they are, and do and say what comes naturally to them… You say I should stop being ‘so sensitive’? Hell yeah I'm sensitive. Every time you call I end up feeling horrible… You want to see us? For what? What reason could you possibly have to want to see us? You skipped our wedding remember - after telling Callie and me we were sinners for choosing to be together… Yes, you said ‘sinners’... _No,_ I am not making that up...” Marissa’s face was beet-red and Callie was almost afraid that she would pass out.  
  
She turned Marissa’s face so they were looking at each other straight-on. She was not surprised to see tears in the other woman's eyes. “Give me the phone,” Callie said.  
  
“No… You shouldn’t have to deal with her.”  
  
“Come on. I can handle her the way I handled my father when he was being an old-fashioned, stick-in-the-mud bigot.”  
  
Marissa sighed and shoved the phone into Callie’s hand before turning and running into the bedroom. Callie placed the phone to her ear. “Look, you cold-hearted, bigoted -”  
  
“Callie, how nice to hear from you,” Anna said facetiously. “Still throwing around words like ‘bigot’ and ‘intolerant’ just because I don’t agree with my daughter's choice to divorce a perfectly good man for the likes of you.”  
  
“For the likes of me?” Callie echoed. “You just can’t handle the fact that I’m a woman, can you?”  
  
“Whatever you choose to believe,” Anna sniffed. “Just tell my daughter that I’ll be in town Thursday night -- 7 p.m. at Waverly’s Bistro. I hope you will join us.”  
  
“Don’t count on it.” Callie slammed the phone down into it’s cradle and moved for the bedroom. She found Marissa sitting on the edge of the bed, dashing at a stray tear.  
  
“Why do I let her do that? Why do I let her upset me like that?” Marissa asked.  
  
“It’s hard, believe me, I know. But she can’t steal your power if you don’t let her.” Callie moved over to Marissa and scooted next to her, wrapping her arms around her after wiping at her tears.  
  
“Why do I care so much what that woman says?”  
  
“Because she’s your mother. You want her to accept you, to love you the way you deserve to be loved.”  
  
“You asked me once why I am so afraid to have a child with you. Well, Mommy Dearest Anna is the reason why. I would never want to be like her.”  
  
“You are _nothing_ like her.”  
  
“If for a moment, I judged my kid for who they loved… Or never thought they were good enough, or-”  
  
“Shh. You would never hurt any child of yours. That’s not who you are. You are good and you are kind - the most loving and giving person that I’ve ever known. Please don’t let Anna tell you differently. You’re not your mother.”  
  
Marissa looked up at Callie. “I’m not my mother…”  
  
“Nope, you are not. Say it as many times as you need to until you believe it. You’re not Anna and you never will be. And if she can’t accept you the way you are, then screw her. You’ve got family right here with Sofia and me; with all of your friends who love you too. Don’t let her chip away at your self-esteem.”  
  
Marissa reached out and thumbed Callie’s cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t thank me. I’ve been exactly where you are and it sucked, so I understand. I just want to be there for you.”  
  
“I love you, Callie.”  
  
“I love you too, Marissa. More than my own life.”  
  
“Same here,” Marissa said and climbed onto Callie’s lap. Though they didn’t make love, they held each other close, just needing - just craving - the warmth the other provided.


End file.
